


Sesshomasseur

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: In order to help her best friend continue to recover from a nasty divorce and custody battle over a year ago, Sango has hired someone special to lend a helping "hand".
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sango, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Sesshomasseur

The doorbell ringing signaled the arrival of her longtime friend since her middle school years and especially best friend over the past year. Kagome opened the door after a double checking glance through the peep hole and welcomed Sango with a warm embrace followed by a quick peck on the cheek. Her friend had just gotten off work and was still wearing her skin tight Demon Enforcement Specialist (DES) uniform but had brought a change of clothes with her. 

"Hey, did you have to slay any bad demons today?" asked Kagome as they broke the embrace and walked inside. Sango shook her head no but looked very tired anyways. She gave Kagome an appraising glance after basically collapsing onto the couch in the living room and smiled with a look that said she liked what she saw which elicited a little blush from Kagome. 

"Good, I see you took my advice on what to wear," said Sango as she took in her best friend going full commando while sporting a crop top tank top and short shorts that left very little to the imagination. She felt a pang of regret even as she couldn't resist the temptation to lick her lips that her friend would be off limits to her today, for she had something special planned, something to help inspire her friend to head back into the market full time, assuming that she made it that far. 

It had been little over the year since the end of the nasty divorce and custody battle for her friend that had last over the course of three years that had seen a rare reverse for a mother trying to keep custody of her child against the divorcing father. Kagome had discovered that her high school sweetheart husband at the time, Inuyasha, had been secretly seeing a girlfriend he originally met in middle school but had ended the relationship after she was forced to fake her own death, entering witness protection program after a Shikon Crystal Meth dealer by the name of Onigumo had started stalking her and her family. 

Said girlfriend had been able to come out of the program after Onigumo had been killed by a rival dealer named Naraku but had been told to continue keeping a low profile just in case. She contacted Inuyasha and the two had rekindled their previous relationship, even as Kagome was pregnant with Inuyasha's first born. Kagome eventually found out and confronted Inuyasha about it but had forgiven him in the interest of keeping their soon to be family intact but shortly after Kagome gave birth Inuyasha filed for divorce, seeking to take their son and start a new family together with Kikyo. 

Dealing with hospital bills, Kagome couldn't afford to hire a good attorney and so had to settle for one named Muso, who not only wasn't very good but also seemed much like Onigumo to be a bit of a creep, prodding inappropriately at first Kagome and then Kikyo, much to the chagrin of the former and to the advantage of the latter. To make it worse Inuyasha's lawyer had managed to spin the use of the subjugation beads, which Kagome sometimes had to employ to keep Inuyasha's Demonic Blood Manifestation (DBMI) Episodes in check, into a form of spousal abuse, even though such episodes were common for half demons and could otherwise have resulted in harm to her or others. 

Eventually she fired Muso on the advice of her best friend's lawyer husband Miroku, but by that time the damage had been done. Through the grapevine Miroku managed to get the lawyer Ungai to tackle her muddled case pro bono to promote his own talents, in which he in turn used Inuyasha's demonic heritage against him after managing to get the case turned over to a human court from the demon court it had previously been tried in. Although Kagome still lost permanent custody of her son Shippou, she was allowed to retain the seaside villa that the two of them had lived in, which she had paid the most in money for, along with not having to make any child support payments. 

What had followed was a year spent in the doldrums as Kagome happily buried herself in her work to pay off the lingering bills from both the hospital and Muso to stave off the onset of depression and then when it finally hit her full bore Sango had been there to offer support, even letting Kagome help baby-sit the twins to help take the edge off of her maternal mourning. Then the healing had begun and was continuing as Sango had the idea of hiring someone to inspire Kagome to get back into the game. 

Sango had just finished changing into her much more comfortable clothing when the doorbell rang again. She rushed out to beat Kagome to the doorway, indicating for her friend to stand back as she glanced through the peep hole before smiling widely and opening the doorway. The clickety clack of wheels encountering the threshold sounded as a metal cart with black cloth obscuring most of its contents was pushed into the foyer, an immediately recognizable figure coming in behind. 

Kagome stood shocked as the figure of Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru made his presence known, mouth agape as a whirlwind of emotions that suddenly started coursing through her couldn't decide if she should start crying or not. She came out of her stupor once Sango took hold of her right hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

"Relax, I promise he's nothing like his half brother," said Sango with a reinforcing smile. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I knew you were hiring me to provide services for a good friend of yours, but our visages are similar enough that my mere presence would perhaps upwell bad memories of what my bastard of a half brother did to this beautiful young woman," Sesshomaru intoned in a politely manner after he had finished wheeling his cart over to the middle of the living room. 

"Oh trust me it'll be fine, I know it may have been a bit rude on my part to not say who it was but I didn't want Kagome backing out of this beforehand and besides, I know she's had the hots for you since y'all first came across each other in middle school," Sango said, even as Kagome exclaimed her name while flushing red in embarrassment. 

"So...what all kinds of services....do You provide?" Kagome managed to squeak out as a sudden wave of anxiety washed over her. A spine chilling smirk from him suddenly made her feel very small and innocent as he walked right up to the invading of her personal space range and glanced down at her. 

"Well for today, your friend over here has hired me on for an erotic hot oil full body massage to be performed on one individual named Kagome, before possibly escalating said massage depending on well it's received by said individual," Sesshomaru explained as Kagome's mouth opened in surprise. 

"Oh....," was all Kagome could stammer out as Sesshomaru turned his back to her and returned to his cart, removing from under the black cloth a folded up padded table with a hole in one hand, a classic masseurs table but with little metal gutters along the edges to catch any liquids that may spill off of the table. Once he was finished he turned back to face her and made a 'come here' gesture with his hand. 

"Now Kagome, you have a choice to make. If you wish to accept the services of this Sesshomaru and enjoy the esteemed pleasures of receiving my Supreme Conquest of your body, then by all means come hither and divest yourself of your remaining scraps of cloth before lying down on the table on your back," he said in a now erotic growling voice. 

"Umm excuse me? You want me to get....naked?" She questioningly 'eeped' out. 

"Why yes, but fright not for so as I will become intimately familiar with you, by the end you will perhaps have the chance to become just as familiar with me as well," Sesshomaru replied as he spread his arms to allow her to take in his full form. Kagome glanced over to Sango and got a nod of reassurance along with the whispered words of 'It's okay, I'll be right here if you need anything'. 

With Sango's promise in hand Kagome accepted his services and slowly stripped down before modestly still covering herself as she got up and laid down upon the slightly padded table with a sigh. In the meantime Sesshomaru had just finished hanging a Shirodhara oil drip pan. He explained as he began pouring the warm herb infused oil into the pan with the stopper still in place that his erotic full body massage was basically a bastardized version of an Indian Abhyangam massage, twisted from the purpose of medicinal healing to erotic stimulation. 

He removed the stopper and allowed the oil to start pouring down the cloth onto her nude form, starting from her forehead and gradually moving the pan further down her form as he used his free hand to spread the oil around, hitting her just about everywhere and eliciting the first tingles of pleasure. Once he was finished he left it dripping on her forehead as he started with a head massage before traveling further south. 

His thoughts were focused first and foremost on his work but he couldn't help but allow his admiration for his current client to grow. She was very beautiful and as his working hands arrived at her bountiful breasts he was pleasantly surprised to find that despite their size that they were very much the real thing, before he belatedly recalled from following the proceedings from afar last year that she had indeed given birth but lost custody of her child. Oh how that must have hurt her as another pang of anger towards his now disowned half brother flashed through him before he swiftly banished the thought. 

He spent a generous amount of time paying due diligence to her mammoth mounds, gently teasing the motherly feed taps that peaked atop their apexes to life. By the time he moved out to her arms and hands she was shivering in pleasure as he had heard more than just one soft moan coming from between her full lips. Next after her arms and hands came her midriff, where he noted that she had lost most of her accumulated child bearing fat yet he could tell she was a bit squeamish at his touching of the areas of her body where she felt the most insecure and imperfect at. 

Now Sesshomaru moved his hands down to her waist where he came perilously close to but not actually reaching her forbidden flower field but paid copious amounts of attention to the borderlands which appreciatively drew soft gasps of wanton need from her as she started bucking upwards a tad to try and draw his hand in. His second smirk of the day arrived as instead he traveled down onto her legs. Despite his customary professionalism being on full display he couldn't help but elicit the softest of hisses of his own pleasure as his hands wrapped around both of her long shapely thighs in turn and rubbed each up and down. 

Her shins and feet were well worthy of praise in their own right but the real prizes lay back to the north and so back up he went, rubbing up and down with one hand on the upper inside of either of her thighs, again coming close to but not quite reaching that now nectar infused nether region as her legs tried to close on his hands to force them up higher. Instead he removed them from her form entirely as he commanded her to roll over. 

This time he started from the nape of her neck before transitioning to her back where he spent the better part of twenty minutes working out stress knots and other kinks, allowing Kagome to come down from her previous excitement to his chagrin slightly but he didn't realize just how much she had needed a regular massage as well. He vowed to make good on the erotic stimulus though as he moved onto her buttocks and starting working her glorious gluts with mucho gusto as her wondrous whispers of wickedness start flowing from between her lips once more. 

It was after he worked her legs once more that the real fun could begin. Starting with soft strokes that worked up in intensity he repeatedly ran his hands between her upper thighs once more but this time after clearing the upper reaches of her crimson crevice he moved up the length of her buttocks to just shy of her lower back before reversing course. Five minutes of this brought her to the edge of her limits. 

A small noise of protest came from the hole in the table where her face was but the absence of his hands from her form was short lived as two of his fingers invaded her scarlet sanctuary and made their presence known upon her tepid tapestry as he stroked her in a sudden and vigorous manner that elicited a scream of pleasure as she rocked up off the table with her first orgasm arrived as he completed the happy ending to the full body massage. 

A hearty slap on her ass came with his comment that she could roll over once more, which she gingerly did as she down off her high ride. 

"Now, that was the full body massage. With your permission, I will now proceed into what you would call foreplay, as this Sesshomaru wishes to worship your wondrous form but will not engage in any activities that would involve the use of this one's own sexual organs," he stated simply while standing at attention next to her. Kagome didn't even take any time to consider his offer, she just eagerly accepted his offer with an excited nod before lying back down. 

The next phase of his conquest began then, only now his tongue and mouth became the primary means of intimate contact as he captured her lips in a kiss and invaded her crass cavern with his tongue, finding her own and forcing it into submission before he allowed her to breathe once more and moved down to her neck, kissing and licking her pulse to the reply of a slight giggle of ticklish delight. 

As it came time to worship her magnificent melons once more he started off by lowering his head between her peaks and pressing his tongue against her sternum above her heart, motorboating her as he turned his head left and right, tracing his tongue up the insides of her breasts before he moved his head up and latched onto one of her stimulated nipples, suckling on it as he finally drew forth her nipply espousing nourishment and tasted her majestic milk. 

Once he had paid due diligence to her chest he moved down to her navel, tracing lines around her belly button before inserting his tongue, a small internal chuckle running through his mind as he tasted and pulled out just a hint of lint to Sango's mortification as she watched on while paying rapt attention to the proceedings. Things were getting very hot and in the absence of her husband she could do little but stand there helplessly while watching and waiting to support her friend Kagome, her hand twitching with the desire to do something other than hang uselessly at her side. 

The chance came when Sesshomaru finally arrived at her hidden treasure groves and inserted his tongue after tracing lines up and down her cleft walls. Kagome's arms started thrashing outwards as all kinds of exotic stimulating noises started emerging from the back of her throat as her eyes squeezed shut. Stepping forward to prevent her arms or hands from banging on a piece of furniture or dislodging herself from the table Sango caught Kagome's right hand with her own and allowed her friend to squeeze down upon her own hand as she tried not to wince as her friend started to shudder and even convulsed a little bit as her second end was rapidly approaching. 

Sango's right hand was still intertwined with Kagome's own as she continued to support her friend through this unique experience, but watching her face as it started to glisten as much as the rest of her body through sweat and not the warm oil as her best friend was getting systematically rekt by this chiseled demonic Adonis provided a severe temptation for Sango to free her hand so that she could flop onto the sofa behind her, invade her protected panties sanctum, and tenderize her moistened meat flaps to the point that she was erupting like the squeezing of a water soaked sponge. 

A soft hiss of pain came from Sango as Kagome clamped down on her hand in a vice grip as her second orgasm of the afternoon arrived, the table shifting slightly as her friend rocked up and down before mercifully stopping and allowing Sango to extract her own hand. Sesshomaru came up next to her and cupped one of Kagome's cheeks in his left hand as he bent over to kiss her again before whispering. 

"Now comes the final partaking of ultimate pleasure. Are you ready and are you willing?" he asked in a seductively soft whisper. 

"Please...please...yesssss....please," She whimpered out as her chest heaved upwards as she worked to recover both her breath and stamina. 

His third smirk of the day turned into a full blown smile, a predatory grin as walked down to her feet, divesting himself of his own garments and revealing a rather long and thick length that Sango guessed to be in the nine to ten inch range. 

Once he arrived at her feet he proceeded to pull her by the ankles until her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, but they weren't left hanging for long before Sesshomaru stepped between them and hoisted them up to rest against his chest and shoulders as he finished maneuvering her into the G-Whiz position to start things off with. A quick reach over to his cart brought out some lubricant he had on hand to lavish his red rocket with before beginning docking procedures with her female port. 

Soon the squishing squelching of their loving body parts colliding together filled the living room with an erotic harmony that brought Sango to the edge of despair over the desire to fulfill her own growing need. Ever the one to look out for the needs of her friends, Kagome managed to gather enough concentration over her befuddled pleasure wracked brain to look over, see what her lonely friend was going through, and reached out with her right hand to clasp Sango's hand and basically yank her closer before said hand dipped inside Sango's own short shorts. 

"Kagome....," Sango breathed in surprised yet thankful appreciation as she accepted the proffered help. Kagome didn't have much time left to focus on her task though as Sesshomaru was starting to increase his pace and bring her excitement to near uncontrollable levels so she basically had to be very rough on her friend with two of her fingers but as it was Sango liked it rough and so was quickly brought to her own destruction by Kagome before the latter was consumed by Sesshomaru's rhythm, Sango having to place both arms upon the table to hold her upright and remain on her feet as her pent up sexual tension of the past two hours now found glorious release. 

Sango was just coming down off her first and only climax of the afternoon as Kagome arrived upon her third and final one, Sesshomaru using two fingers to stimulate her clitoris to enhance both the intensity and the duration of the orgasm which proved to be the biggest and most exhausting one of the session, leaving Kagome spent and Sesshomaru heaving from the concentration of containing his own doom. He didn't have much time left however and pushed Kagome back fully onto the table before mounting her midriff and proceeding to French Fuck her breasts before he arrived upon his own savage sortie and issued forth his army of fertilization failures upon her neck, giving her a pearl necklace. 

"Our session is concluded," said Sesshomaru as he gingerly gathered the exhausted Kagome into his arms and carried her bridal style, at Sango's directions, into the bedroom before depositing her onto the bed, returning to the cart for just a moment to retrieve a handful of rose petals that he then sprinkled over her head before bowing with the palms of his hands pressed together in the form of a silent prayer. 

"That was...amazing. Thanks...Sesshomaru and...Sango...," Muttered Kagome as her heavy eyelids closed for the last time for the next few hours. 

Smiling, Sango turned to Sesshomaru as the two of them exited the bedroom and she closed the door behind them. 

"Well what do you think?" she asked as he started cleaning and packing up. 

"Hnn, well as we previously discussed I will permit her to sample the open market but insofar as our other plans go, I'm very much interested and beyond wanting to make up for the idiocy of my half wit sibling have now developed legitimate feelings of affection for her. Barring her somehow not reciprocating such feelings I envisage many more such sessions together in the future, most of them pro bono," stated Sesshomaru as he finished packing up and extending his arm for the payment. 

Sighing, Sango forked over the sixteen thousand Yen before thanking him again, assuring him that she would lock up the place before leaving his client for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something to get me back into the game following a challenge fulfilling hiatus from writing.


End file.
